


what's left behind

by talionprinciple (Triskai)



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Missing Scene, Purification Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskai/pseuds/talionprinciple
Summary: When he returns with the flower-laden branch, Emma can barely bring herself to face him.





	what's left behind

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this in 30 mins at 1 am* very cool let's hit up ao3

When he returns with the flower-laden branch, Emma can barely bring herself to face him.

“So,” she says, folding one hand over the other, “you were successful.”

It’s all she can do to keep her voice steady.

“Yes.”

There’s something strange about the way she remembers the Wolf. In her mind’s eye he is a wavering dark outline of a man. Each time he appears it’s like a ghost manifesting into flesh. Two eyes shining like tumbled stones, and the rest of him formless as rushing water. That’s how he appears to her now – his eyes first, fixed on her face, and then the rest of him, pouring out of thin air.

His expression is unreadable. Emma can imagine that very same look on his corpse.

“You are… determined to follow this course, then.”

“The master is absolute. You give your life to keep him safe.” His tone is rhythmic, as if he is reciting a script. He studies her for a moment, and then speaks again. “It’s my choice.”

Orangutan is paying close attention, although he’s pretending not to. She’s watched him carve often enough. When he is focused, the Buddha takes shape in quick, precise strokes, and the sound of his chisel is like a dragging drumbeat. Now he scrapes at the wood slowly, hesitant. He’s distracted.

 _You’re fond of him,_ he’d said to her once, teasing.

To which she’d said: _Aren’t you?_

She doesn’t want the Wolf to die. She doesn’t. She wishes she had never been given this choice, never had to choose between her conscience and his life. She is so tired. In a way, she is still that little girl wandering the battlefield, surrounded on all sides by a sea of death. Dogen would mock her, light-heartedly, for being a child of war who would not take sides in a fight. But she had become a doctor to save people from death, not to enable killing. Of all people, it was Isshin that came closest to understanding.

Now, no matter how the Wolf might claim his own free will, she has taken her first life. When she gave him that bell, there could only have been one outcome.

“I wish—” her voice breaks, the words come rushing out like some dam inside of her has broken “—I wish there was another way. You don’t deserve this… Lord Kuro doesn’t deserve this. You both have suffered so much. And now…”

She raises her hands and covers her face, although no tears will come. She’s shed enough tears for a lifetime. On that battlefield – and when Orangutan was nearly consumed by bloodlust, and lost his arm – and when her father had died – she is awash in tears already, she is chest-deep in sorrow.

The Wolf puts his hand on her arm. (This is the first and last time he will ever touch her.)

“Lady Emma,” he says quietly. “You have allowed me to fulfill my duty. And for that, you have my deepest gratitude.”

Through her fingers, she can see him lean in just a touch. His mouth hangs open, as if he means to say something more, but can’t find the words. After a moment, he takes his hand away. And then he is gone, striding away into the setting sun.

Orangutan has stopped carving entirely by now. Slowly, laboriously, he rises from his seat and comes to Emma’s side.

“He’ll do what has to be done.” He pulls her hands away from her face gently, smoothing one callused thumb over her brow. “As we all must do.”

Emma leans against Orangutan’s shoulder and prays the Wolf finds peace.


End file.
